


Ispirazione

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: China GP, M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Dopo tanti anni di successi e molti mondiali vinti a testa, cosa spinge Lewis e Seb a correre ancora cercando di vincere? Chi li spinge, cosa li ispira? Mentre lo scopriamo, vediamo anche il lento ma costante cambiamento di Lewis e Seb mentre si rendono conto di essere loro ad ispirare i giovani che hanno intorno. Il tutto fra selfie mai postati e feste super sul podio.





	Ispirazione

**Author's Note:**

> arriva la fic su Shanghai, non so se riuscirò a fare una fic ad ogni GP ma lo vedremo. In Cina succedono tantissime cose belle fra Seb e Lew e dovevo per forza fare una fic, mi è uscita qualcosa di molto romantico e semplice, spero vi piaccia. La prima parte e col pov di Seb, è ambientata in settimana, dopo i famosi selfie sewis mai postati da Lew, la seconda è dal pov di quest’ultimo ed è nel post gara perché si sono amati così tanto che non potevo non notare quanto erano più felici di sempre, specie l’inglese. Buona lettura. Baci Akane PS: molte delle mie fic derivano anche da lunghe conversazioni con *lei sa chi* e la ringrazio!

ISPIRAZIONE

 

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ae0b66009eb4194599f28f84365cadce/tumblr_pq0wtgsxxy1y8ivero3_1280.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e6d026c7637d038389f509262afe731c/tumblr_pq0wtgsxxy1y8ivero1_1280.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1c9ee8f7102c9731c67ce0d485d64c72/tumblr_ppyw10eEII1rmdmxco6_500.jpg) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2e44d5fc9b917f4f979c6f1801fdc939/tumblr_ppyw10eEII1rmdmxco9_640.jpg)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1b7fda2b53257a12c5774e7517fcd8cf/tumblr_ppzc9or22e1r35ay5o4_500.gif)

/Seb/

\- Mi chiedo come faceva Michael. - Dico ad alta voce. Lewis un po’ sorpreso della mia domanda e dell’esternazione del mio pensiero che solitamente terrei più per me, si gira mentre sistema le cose della sua valigia nel suo armadio. Io le mie solitamente non le disfo del tutto perché tanto sto nella sua camera tutto il tempo.   
\- Per Michael era diverso... lui ha ripreso a correre in mezzo a noi giovani talenti emergenti che lo idolatravano dopo che aveva smesso. Il clou della sua carriera era stato prima che si fermasse la prima volta. Quando ha ripreso non era più quello in grado di vincere tutto. In quel momento aveva solo un ruolo, che non era più quello di vincere. - Ascolto le sue mille parole, come al solito parla più di quel che farei io.   
Piego la testa pensieroso mentre mi accomodo sul suo letto, ancora vestito. Tiro su la schiena sulla spalliera del letto e congiungo le mani, intreccio le gambe dritte davanti a me e lo guardo pensando a cosa intende.   
\- Il campione che ispira e che si assicura che chi vede come erede, ce la faccia. - Il ruolo che sto sentendo ora. Lewis annuisce mentre continua a tirare fuori delle cianfrusaglie che non so proprio a cosa gli servano. Ecco perché porta sempre una valigia in più di me!   
\- Sì per cui è vero che per noi è diverso. Noi siamo ancora qua a dover vincere, perché lo vogliamo, sappiamo che possiamo e perché le nostre squadre si aspettano questo da noi. Oltre che il mondo, i media, i fans... cioè noi dobbiamo ancora vincere... - Lewis esprime comunque molto bene il modo in cui mi sento e ciò che penso, è bello essere capito e questo mi fa sicuramente sentire meglio.   
Continua a tirare fuori non so nemmeno cosa sono quelle cose, credo lozioni per il corpo, profumi, boh. Ma non importa. Subito lo tiro sul letto.   
\- Per cui cosa dovrei fare? Come ci si giostra in questa situazione incasinata? Devo pensare a vincere o a guidare gli altri? Se penso ad una cosa, come faccio l’altra? Si può fare entrambe insieme? - Le domande che mi pongo sembrano esistenziali o forse per qualcuno sono sciocche, per cui le faccio solo a Lewis di cui mi fido ed anche se sono ridicole e lui mi prenderà in giro, non sarà un problema. Poi mi vendico in caso.   
Lewis smette di tirare fuori cavolate e si ferma davanti al letto trafficando al cellulare, attiva la playlist latina ed R&B che gli piace e fa andare la musica dalle casse Wii-Fii che ha appena tirato fuori insieme a creme e boh. Poi mi gira il telefono tutto felice con gli occhi che brillano e l’aria maliziosa.   
\- Guarda che bella la mia home! - Esclama mostrandomi il suo display con il nostro selfie che ci siamo fatti prima davanti a tutto l’universo intero. Che matto che è. Ma non ho potuto negarglielo, so che gli piace e poi non riesco a negargli nulla a sto qua!   
\- L’hai già messa? - Lewis ride e mette giù il telefono iniziando a togliersi i vestiti partendo dalla felpa con la cerniera. Ovviamente è uno che sa come spogliarsi anche senza balletti e potrebbe perché ci sono queste canzoncine latine molto hot associate a lui.  
Mi sta distraendo perché non sa come rispondermi. O forse prende tempo mentre cerca la risposta filosoficamente migliore.   
\- So che non ti piace finire sui social, per cui credo di non metterla. - Faccio un sorrisino che è un misto fra il dolce e l’arrapato perché si sta aprendo i pantaloni muovendo il bacino a ritmo di musica dance. Io non ce la faccio a ricordare cosa stavo dicendo. Maledetto.   
\- Sei molto carino. - È raro che metta un nostro selfie, sa che odio i social e se può evita. Penso che abbia messo on line un nostro video o cosa diavolo era solo a fine scorsa stagione, con Max. Ma so che ha fatto anche una foto che non ha mai messo. Ed anche in passato, durante le press aveva la mania di fare foto, ma non le ha messe mi pare. Poi in qualche modo le abbiamo trovate in rete ma pazienza.   
Lewis ha un po’ il feticcio di cercare foto mie e sue e se le salva. Cioè ce ne facciamo noi, figurati, però lui vuole anche quelle che ci fanno gli altri. È un po’ strano ma ognuno ha le sue manie.   
\- A me piace avere foto nostre per me stesso, non mi importa mostrare al mondo che noi due andiamo d’accordo tanto da farci i selfie. I social servono a mostrare quella che vuoi che sia la tua immagine. C’è chi mostra il vero sé stesso e chi uno falso, ma servono sempre per mostrare una visione di sé. - E così parte a fare filosofia.   
\- A me non importa mostrare nulla di me a degli sconosciuti che comunque mi fraintenderanno e mi romperanno le palle. - Lewis ridacchia alla mia acidità e poi finalmente balla un po’, quel che basta per girarsi e sculettare mentre si toglie del tutto i pantaloni, dopo che l’ha fatto con tutte le maglie e magliette.  
Quel che vedo mi toglie totalmente la capacità di pensare e formulare ragionamenti. In un attimo ogni preoccupazione e pensiero si azzera, non sono in ansia, teso o stressato. Lui si gira con un sorrisino malizioso mentre rimane coi suoi boxer aderenti che mostrano quanto è dotato, poi sale sul letto con le ginocchia e gattona sensuale verso di me come una pantera. Io mi lecco le labbra e mi protendo in attesa che arrivi, non uso le mani che tengo basse. Lui arriva verso di me, mi porge le labbra meravigliose ed in attesa di poterlo avere, mi risponde:   
\- Sai penso che il modo migliore per guidare ed ispirare i giovani talenti, sia continuare a vincere e ad essere quei campioni che siamo stati fino ad ora. - E come sempre se non avessi lui penso che non sarei qua.   
Sorrido perdendomi un momento la libido perché ha appena dato la risposta che cercavo e mi sento ulteriormente più leggero.   
\- Non pensare troppo a cosa puoi fare per quelli che si aggrappano a te o che ti guardano per diventare te un giorno. Pensa ad esserlo ora. -   
\- Essere me stesso? -   
\- Quel campione che sei sempre stato. -   
\- Anche se le cose in F1 ed in Ferrari fanno schifo e non vinco un mondiale da quando ero in Red Bull ed in rossa ho vinto solo alcuni GP? - Lewis ride.   
\- Ti prendi sempre troppi pesi che ti schiacciano e poi non corri libero in pista. È vero che in Ferrari avete dei problemi a fare le cose bene, però tu non hai ancora dato il tuo meglio con quello che hai. - Silenzio. Mi ritiro aggrottato. Mi sta parlando a quattro zampe, nudo e in attesa che me lo scopi, le labbra vicino alle mie, sexy da morire, e mi dà le mazzate del secolo. Lo guardo torvo.   
Lui mi bacia in risposta tornando a distrarmi. Maledetto. Quanto sono morbide le sue labbra? Mi ritiro sempre aggrottato per pensare e così Lewis ridacchia e mi si siede addosso a cavalcioni iniziando a spogliarmi, lo lascio fare mentre ci ragiono ancora. Non so se mi sta sgridando o cosa.   
\- Dici che è colpa mia se non sto andando bene? - Lewis alza una spalla concentrato sul togliermi la maglia.   
\- Dico che non stai andando al tuo meglio, che va bene, la macchina ha problemi e le strategie non sono sempre al top, però tu potresti fare meglio di come fai. - Caccio il broncio.   
Credo che in realtà abbia ragione ed è proprio quello a cui sto pensando ossessivamente, mentre mi chiedo che genere di responsabilità ho verso Charles e Mick.   
\- La responsabilità che hai verso i giovani la espleti correndo bene, al tuo massimo, senza errori. È così che li guidi e li ispiri. Che tu vinca o meno poi pazienza, sappiamo che contano tante cose per vincere. Però tu devi dare il tuo massimo. Punto. -   
\- Devo pensare a me stesso e basta? - Annuisce.   
E adesso basta, la risposta mi soddisfa. Così mi sbrigo a togliermi il resto dei vestiti e con una fretta che lo fa ridere, perché è come aver schiacciato un interruttore che mi ha acceso, sollevo il bacino con lui addosso per togliermi i pantaloni ed insieme gli slip, a questo punto lui ridendo scende da me per sfilarmeli dalle gambe e così lo acchiappo, mi tiro su dritto con la schiena in avanti, lo prendo e lo sollevo in modo da avere quello che conta all’altezza giusta. Gli abbasso i boxer e finalmente la sua dote brilla lunga e dritta davanti a me. Ridacchiamo entrambi, la musica latina di ultima uscita ci copre mentre faremo dei gemiti troppo inequivocabili e tutto sarà nostro come sempre.   
Avvolgo il suo membro con le labbra e mi accompagno con la mano, leccando fino in fondo, lo succhio di nuovo e mentre lo faccio cresce nella mia mano, nella mia bocca. Spinge verso di me, la mano sulla mia nuca a cercare più profondità, aumento il ritmo e l’intensità e poco dopo lui si separa perché sta per venire, così mi spinge giù stendendomi, mi sale sopra occupandosi dolcemente e sensualmente del mio corpo.  
Lui e la sua bocca carnosa che mi fa impazzire, la sua lingua che sa dove andare mi regala brividi per posti che a volte non so nemmeno mi possono far gemere.   
La sua bocca su di me, sulla mia erezione e poi noi di nuovo ad invertire le posizioni con impeto crescente. Lui di nuovo sotto di me, girato di schiena, le ginocchia piegate sotto di sé, il sedere proteso in attesa, la schiena inarcata e lui così sexy da morire. Parto dalla nuca, dal collo, percorro tutta la sua schiena coi tatuaggi, mordicchio certi punti e lo faccio gemere, poi quando arrivo alla sua fessura, alle sue natiche stringo e allargo e mi ci butto con maggior passione, come se finalmente non vedessi l’ora.   
Lo vedo mordersi il polso per non gemere più forte di quanto la musica possa coprirlo. Ridacchio andandoci più a fondo con le dita e la lingua fino a che lui mi implora di prenderlo. Adoro quando lo fa. Quando dice il mio nome con quel bisogno nella voce tesa dal piacere sospeso.   
E così quel piacere non lo lascio sospeso.   
Lo prendo, mi raddrizzo e con un colpo deciso entro in lui. Sono subito dentro, il secondo colpo è più virile e lo faccio completamente mio. Gli sono tutto dentro, lui si spinge verso di me con questa parte di sé che è mia, lo tengo per i fianchi ed inizio a muovermi, mi viene incontro e siamo in perfetta sincronia, questo mi aiuta ad eccitarmi ancora di più mentre arrivo in fondo, dove c’è il punto che lo fa impazzire e appena lo tocco scatta in alto raddrizzandosi, si appoggia a me, gira la testa verso la mia, tira fuori la lingua sospirando e gemendo, gliela succhio, ci muoviamo e gemiamo insieme. Mi fa impazzire quando si trasporta così. La mano alzata sulla mia nuca mi tira per chiedermi di più, così per darglielo e prendermi torno ad abbassarlo con un po’ di prepotenza che so a lui piace. Lo rimetto giù, lo tengo dietro il collo con una mano, l’altra di nuovo sul fianco e torno a spingere lì più forte.   
Lewis si schiaccia in basso col viso e le spalle fino a che si lascia totalmente andare. I gemiti credo superino la musica e non so chi si sente di più, spero lui visto che siamo nella sua camera.   
Lo sento venire e quando succede poco dopo parto anche io.   
Mi tendo e mi abbandono fino a che le forze svaniscono e per un momento è tutto nero.   
Mi ritrovo poi steso sul letto vicino a lui a pancia in giù che mi guarda ansimante e con un sorriso beato e divertito.   
Stiamo così senza toccarci per un po’, poi strisciamo uno verso l’altro fino ad arrivare ai nostri visi e con dolcezza e delicatezza ci baciamo.   
\- Ti amo da morire. Ti sosterrò al cento percento sempre. - Mi dice romantico come sempre. Io sorrido.   
\- Lo so. Ed io farò lo stesso per te. Ti amo Lewis. -   
Lui ridacchia ancora.   
\- Lo so. - Dice come ho fatto io.   
Poi si arrampica su di me mentre tiro su le lenzuola e ci copriamo.   
Come dicevo, per me disfare le mie valige è inutile visto che sto sempre con lui.   
Tirare sempre fuori il meglio da me anche se ci sono svariati problemi intorno che non dipendono da me. Pensare a me, a quel che posso fare io e a quel che voglio fare. Dare il massimo nella situazione in cui sono. È questo quel che devo fare.   
Certo quando mi chiedono cosa mi ispira nella mia vita al momento, non posso dire Lewis Hamilton.   
  


/Lew/

Ispirazione.  
Ho sempre detto che era Senna il mio idolo, forse corro più similmente a Schumy, questo almeno è ciò che mi dicono. Forse è perché entrambi con la pioggia siamo imbattibili.  
Sorrido pensando a lui, ai suoi record e a quelli che posso eguagliare io e al fatto che è l’idolo di Seb.   
Non credo di poter dire che uno o l’altro mi ispirino, sono due grandi campioni molto diversi fra loro perciò non saprei.   
Comunque penso che per me, oggi, mentre sono su questo podio a festeggiare più felice che mai, mentre mi rendo conto che dall’inizio della stagione non ero ancora stato così felice... penso proprio che la questione ispirazione sia una, realmente.   
Per chi corri.   
Corro per me stesso, tutti corrono per sé stessi. E poi per rendere fiero qualcuno, la famiglia di solito.   
Però c’è un altro motivo, almeno per me.   
Per stargli davanti.   
Una volta era diverso, avevo molte cose da dimostrare al mondo, il fattore razzismo pesava sempre, le difficoltà che avevo superato, le critiche che ricevevo. Insomma, prima era diverso, correvo per tanti motivi.  
Ora che sono sul tetto del mondo ed ho vinto davvero tutto quello che potevo sperare e che forse non posso sperare in meglio, continuo a voler vincere e continuo ad amare correre come non mai e questo perché gli posso stare davanti.   
Non è un fattore di lotta contro di lui, è qualcosa di molto più semplice.  
Me ne sono reso conto ora mentre festeggio come un matto nonostante sia l’ennesimo podio quest’anno, ma il primo con lui. Ed io non riesco a contenere la gioia, non riesco ad essere più felice di così sul serio.   
Perché oggi lui è qua con me, gli sono davanti e non solo. Lui è qua, ecco perché sono felice, ecco perché corro e lo faccio con tanta voglia ed entusiasmo.   
In questo weekend ci siamo rincorsi di continuo, come in gara. Ci siamo dati una bella battaglia ed io e lui abbiamo bisogno uno dell’altro per dare il nostro meglio, ma non è tutto qua.   
Siamo davvero felici quando lo facciamo, quando siamo sul podio insieme dopo una gara estenuante.   
Penso che per lui sia lo stesso, io corro per stargli davanti e lui per rincorrermi e starmi davanti a sua volta. Ultimamente riesce più a me che a lui ovviamente, ma me l’ha detto l’anno scorso. Che ha bisogno di me al mio meglio per essere motivato a fare il pilota.   
Rido mentre ci bagniamo a lungo e ci rincorriamo sul podio festeggiando quasi come se fossimo soli e non riesco a contenere la gioia.   
Forse è perché ci amiamo, questo ci fa sentire le nostre gare più belle ed intense quando combattiamo uno con l’altro così. Se fossimo semplici rivali non credo sarebbe la stessa cosa. Ma io e lui non siamo semplici rivali.   
Non ero così felice di vincere da quando lui era con me sul podio.   
Per me questo è lampante.   
Cosa mi ispira, chi mi ispira oggi, chi mi sprona a dare sempre il meglio, a voler vincere ancora dopo tante volte?  
Sebastian Vettel.   
Non lo posso dire, ma per me riuscire davanti a lui è una sensazione meravigliosa.   
Non è perché lo domino o cose simili, è solo che faccio la cosa che amo di più con chi amo di più, è tutto qua.  
Ovviamente, poi, mi piace vincere a priori.   
Credo che se dovesse smettere prima di me lo seguirei a ruota. Credo che perderei l’interesse e il fervore nel guidare.   
Credo che non sarebbe più lo stesso anche se potrei avere altri degni piloti rivali e tanti ce ne sono davvero.   
Però per me come lui mai nessuno sarà, ovviamente per tanti motivi e sicuramente primo fra tutti perché lo amo troppo.   
  
Lo raggiungo in bagno dopo il classico lavaggio e cerchiamo di asciugarci e ricomporci per la press che sarà a breve, ridiamo ancora come matti, ci tratteniamo oltre permettendo agli altri con noi di uscire. Val sa perché cincischiamo e ridacchiando esce con il nostro meccanico che ha festeggiato con noi.   
Finalmente soli, chiudo subito a chiave per evitare che altri arrivino, poi mi butto su di lui e lo abbraccio forte come se dovesse essere felice per la mia vittoria, come se non fosse il rivale che oggi ho battuto.   
Ma la cosa incredibile è che mi afferra alla vita e mi stringe a sé sorridendo come un bambino.   
Lo guardo chiedendomi per un momento come fa, io a volte sono egoista e me ne rendo conto tardi e forse non merito Seb, ma lui è davvero contento mentre mi abbraccia.  
Lui separa il pilota dal fidanzato.   
\- È stata una bella gara... - Dico poi con le labbra vicino alle sue, perso nei suoi occhi. Lui mi tiene forte a sé sollevandomi sulle punte.   
\- Sono felice di essere di nuovo sul podio. Mi mancava da morire riempirti di champagne. - Rido perché sdrammatizza, ma è vero che era molto felice di farlo e si è visto.   
\- Se è solo di champagne che ti piace riempirmi possiamo prendere un po’ di bottiglie per stanotte. Starai nei paraggi? - Seb ride di gusto prendendomi il labbro fra i denti.   
\- Lo sai che amo riempirti anche di altro e non solo di champagne. Ma questa cosa mi mancava da impazzire! - Lo immagino. Sorrido beato e ricambio succhiando il suo labbro, ignoro i suoi baffi assurdi  e lui fa lo stesso con le mie trecce che so detesta. È un’altra cosa su cui adoriamo prenderci in giro, ma questo è il nostro modo di stare insieme.   
Dopo il bacio che sa di champagne, mi mette giù e mi carezza guardandomi con una luce particolare, ogni tanto gli viene e non so mai cosa pensa. Per fortuna ultimamente me lo dice:   
\- Sei stato bravo, oggi. Ed eri più felice del solito di vincere. Sbaglio? - Come capisce sempre tutto di me. Sorrido ancora mentre gli rispondo sereno, ancora con le braccia intorno al suo collo.   
\- Beh sai... amo da morire starti davanti... -   
\- Ogni volta che fai un risultato migliore del mio mi stai davanti e quest’anno è successo sempre, ma oggi eri più felice. - Si accorge di ogni sciocchezza che mi riguarda, non si perde nemmeno un respiro, credo.   
Mi piace essere così al centro del suo mondo.   
\- Lo ero perché eri lì con me a festeggiare. Per me tu sei lo stimolo migliore e poi non so, non è una vera festa senza di te. Mi fai sentire più speciale di chiunque altro in qualsiasi vittoria. - Seb sorride colpito da quel che dico, forse perché ci ho preso.   
\- Lo sei davvero. - E non ha paura di dirlo, sembra molto più romantico del solito e me lo godo.   
Credo che stiamo cambiando, stiamo maturando. Anzi, forse siamo in continuo mutamento, è la natura umana. Ma finchè lo facciamo insieme, non ho paura di nulla.   
Per me la sua presenza al mio fianco è assolutamente essenziale e spero che lo sappia.   
Da come mi bacia nascondendo il viso contro il mio collo, credo lo sappia. 


End file.
